1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable chair, more particularly one, which is equipped with a locking mechanism for preventing various parts thereof from being accidentally moved relative to each other when it is being used in a stretched position, thus making the chair stable and safe to use.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventional foldable chairs are not equipped with locking mechanisms for locking the parts thereof in position when they are in the stretched position for use. Consequently, various parts of conventional foldable chairs are prone to be accidentally moved relative to each other when the chairs are being used. Therefore, the chairs tend to be shaky, and might even fold accidentally to cause injure to the sitters.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a locking mechanism to a foldable chair so that various parts of the chair cannot be accidentally moved relative to each other when the chair is being used in the stretched position, and in turns, the chair is stable and safe to use.
The locking mechanism includes two locking devices each consisting of a co-moving element, and an engaging element. Each of the co-moving elements has a substantially inverted U shape, and is pivoted to a corresponding joint, at which the seat is pivoted to the back, at upper middle portion thereof, and is pivoted to a corresponding rear support leg of the chair at lower ends of the lateral portions; thus, the co-moving elements are in a substantially vertical position when the chair is moved to stretched position. The engaging elements are secured to the rear support legs, and located at such position that the upper middle portions of the inverted U shaped co-moving elements will engage both of them respectively when the chair is in the stretched position.